


One Love, Two Mouths. [BEING REWRITTEN]

by frecklesnstars



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesnstars/pseuds/frecklesnstars
Summary: Sarah smiled, "You're very pretty." She muttered. "Hm?" Clementine asked and she stuttered out, "Nothing! Just that it would look pretty with a flower." Clementine nodded, agreeing as she put on her hat. The two braided pigtails going behind her back.RENAMED. Previous name was [ Do Re Mi- Uh, I like you ]https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526462/chapters/38712698REMAKE.





	1. Chapter 1

The young teenage girl woke up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. Her cap was placed beside her bed, and she was wearing some of Sarah's clothes. Beside her was Sarah, sound asleep and softly snoring.

Quietly, Clementine made her way to the bathroom. After doing her business, she washed her hands with the water in her water bottle and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, as she had taken out her pigtails. She did her best to straighten out her bed head and opened up the door, only to get scared by Sarah standing there.

"Sorry-" Sarah started and Clementine just shushed her and gave her a patient smile, "It's okay." Sarah gave her a shy smile, "I don't think the others are up," she said in a hushed tone, trying not to wake any of the others. "I don't think so either, let's go back to our room. Could you do my hair?" Clementine said calmly, and Sarah nodded eagerly and took her hand.

Normally, Clementine wouldn't allow anyone hold her hand. But Sarah was different, and even though they've only known each other a short while she could stay with her forever and never get bored. If it had ever been silent between them, it wouldn't be uncomfortable. In fact, it'd be far from it. Clementine would lean against Sarah while they both read books of their own. Or well Sarah's books, but Clementine enjoyed all the time they spent together. Sarah made Clementine so happy after Clementine had lost everyone she loved close to her she shut down. But Sarah allowed her to open up and be true.

Sitting down on the bed, Sarah sat behind her and began braiding her hair. "Your hair's very pretty," Sarah said absent-mindedly, and Clementine smiled at that. "Your hair is pretty too," she replied.

Clementine sat there in the silent between the two, but she was happy with Sarah here. "Done!" The older teenager said, "I'll go get a mirror from the bathroom." Sarah added, sprinting to the bathroom as quiet as she could before coming back to Clementine and handing her the mirror. Clementine gasped at herself before commenting, "You did a very good job, Sarah. It's very pretty." 

Sarah smiled, "You're very pretty." She muttered. "Hm?" Clementine asked and she stuttered out, "Nothing! Just that it would look pretty with a flower." Clementine nodded, agreeing as she put on her hat. The two braided pigtails going behind her back. The girls heard the clanging from downstairs and they knew that everyone was awake now. "Let's go get breakfast," Sarah said, grabbing Clementine's hand and dragging her down the stairs. Clementine allowed her, as she liked Sarah's hand. It was soft, until hers. Clementine's hand was scratchy and always sore from her always holding a weapon.

The girls sat down, eating their breakfast and chattering over simple things. Clementine could see Carlos watching them, but she ignored it. Sarah playfully booped Clementine's nose, making Clementine give off a confused and puzzled look, which made Sarah burst into laughter. Clementine's face lit up in embarrassment and she started eating again, waiting for Sarah to recover from her laughing session. "Oh my god, your face- Hey, it's oka-" Sarah was interrupted as Clementine returned with a revenge boop, and that's how the booping contest started.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so this is how you play chess."

Clementine paid close attention to Sarah, as she taught her how to play chess. She watched Sarah's face light up as she talked about her favorite things about chess. She loved this, being here with Sarah and the two of them bonding. She loved how happy Sarah was talking about the things she loved, and how her brown eyes lit up. She loved her smile when she-

Oh god. Clementine had that butterfly feeling again, and she didn't understand. She needed to talk to someone but she didn't have anyone to talk to. She had to hold it in like she holds in everything else.

"Get all that?" Sarah said, gleaming with happiness and Clementine nodded. The two of them played rounds and rounds and chess until Carlos and the group came back from hunting. They had caught a lot, so they'd be making lots of noise in the kitchen. The girls moved into the bedroom and chattered there until they fell into their daily routine of reading books back to back. Time had flown by fast, and soon it was dinner time. The girls had a mini food fight together before Carlos shut it down, and Clementine playfully stuck her tongue out at Sarah.

The two of them then headed back to their room, tired. They changed into their pajama's and slid into bed, Clementine putting her hat on the nightstand and placing Sarah's glasses next to her hat.

The two of them snuggled up next to each other, Clementine's arms wrapped around Sarah's back. Sarah didn't seem to mind, she never did.

"Goodnight, Clem."

"Night, Sarah."


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine woke up with Sarah and hers legs intertwined, the two facing each other. Clementine studied Sarah's face, noticing how she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Sarah was so innocent, and she didn't want that to be taken away. Sarah had no idea what was beyond the doors, and she acted as if everything was fine. Her father had never allowed her beyond the doors, though, which made her slightly angry that she was being sheltered so much.

Clementine wanted to stay like this forever, but she felt the urge to pee rise so she tried not to wake the teenager as she untangled their legs, successfully and surprisingly doing so. She quietly shuffled to the bathroom, getting ready for the day and then returning to the room to see Sarah awake and reading a book. Clementine shuffled under the covers beside her and looked over her shoulder to read the book she was reading.

"Nice book," Clementine said, jokingly. Sarah had read that book a million times, and Clementine didn't understand why it was so interesting. "Shush Clem, it's a good book. Rereading them is fun."

Rolling her eyes, Clementine stuck out her tongue and jumped off the bed, "I'm gonna go check downstairs. See if anything's happening."


	3. Chapter 3

"There's someone at the door, and it's not Luke."

Clementine tip toed towards the door, seeing a man that looked nothing like Luke. He was way taller and broader than Luke.

"Go hide. Now."

"Wh-wh-?"

"Sarah, do it."

Sarah obliged, sprinting up the stairs and finding a hiding spot.

Clementine slowly made her way to the door, intending to lock it but the man on the other side opened it before she could.

"Hello there," said the man. He had brown hair slicked back, accompanied by brown eyes and some stubble and a mustache. He was sporting a brown, fluffy jacket. If Clementine had to guess, he was around 40 or older.

"Who are you?" Clementine asked him folding her arms, glaring at the man.

"Well, I'm your neighbor." He asked, and Clementine mentally groaned. She wanted a name.

"I didn't know I had a neighbor." Clementine said, not believing him.

"Well now you know. My family and I are set up down the river, surprising we haven't run in to each other."

_Family._ He had a family, after all this time? He had managed to keep them alive? He must be very lucky, or just bullshitting.

"What's your name?" 

He asked her, dragging her out of her thoughts. She puzzled between telling him her real name, or a fake one. "Clementine."

"Clementine," he thought, "you do look like a Clementine."

She glared at him in a silence, before he walked in, pushing Clementine back, intentionally or unintentionally. "Mind if I come in, Clementine? I've been out all day, this heat has me cooked."

"Come in," Clementine said. There was no stopping him from entering now, he's already in. 

The man looked around, inspecting the place. "Nice place, is there anyone else around?"

No way she's telling this man the truth.

"Just me, my sister and my dad. He went out to teach my sister to fish, and left me here."

"Why'd he leave you here alone?" He asked, suspicious. 

"Because I already know how to fish, he wanted me to watch the house."

He stared at her, thoughtfully, "Well they must trust you a lot."

She glared at him, "they'll be back soon."

"Well, I'll cut to the chase; I'm looking for my people. Seven of them, to be exact. They've been gone a long while, and I'm worried they might have gotten lost. Maybe you've seen them?"

"N-"

"A couple of farm boys and an old man, spanish guy and his daughter, a bit taller than you-"

Clementine cut him out of her mind right then and there. She knew who he was talking about, and she struggled to keep the surprise off her face.

_He's hunting them._

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since all of you already know the plot, i've skipped ahead a bit! NOT A lot, don't worry. But just so MY plot can get underway. Enjoy!

Clementine shifted in her sleeping bag as the sun rays betrayed her, opening her eyes and quickly closed them again. Groaning, she wanted to just roll over and ignore it and say "five more minutes," but she knew she couldn't do that anymore. She fluttered them open and closed them for a moment before her eyes adjusted. Sitting up, she stretched out as her could hear the popping of her stiff bones.

She looked around, trying to remember where she was, before the events hit her.

They had to quickly leave since the man that she had talked to WAS looking for them, as he had asked her suspicious questions. Clementine mentally facepalmed as she gave him her real name.

She looked to her side and saw Sarah, her arms wrapped around Clementine like Clementine was her teddy bear, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Clementine blushed at that and looked away, deciding whether or not to wait until Sarah wakes up or risk waking her up. She chose the first option.

Laying back down, she sighed contently as she drifted back to sleep.

 

Let her problems be someone else's for a while.

* * *

 

"Clementine, wake up." A voice said to her, shaking her slightly and she groaned, rolling over into a person before she opened her eyes and saw Sarah hovering over her, snickering.

"I slept way too late, I can tell," Clementine said, seeing as everyone was already up and packing their things.

"Yeah a little," Sarah said, holding out her hand to Clementine, which she gladly took. She smiled at Sarah, before beginning to pack their things.

She kept trying to swallow down that butterfly feeling in her stomach but she couldn't.

* * *

 

Clementine choked as she saw Pete's body, almost throwing up right there.

When she had went with Nick during their little 'fishing' trip, they hadn't found Pete. But here he is, in broad daylight.

Just not breathing. 

Examining his body closer, she noticed a bullet in his head.

"Guys?" She called out, and the adults of the group came over, and Nick's face twisted into anger.

He pointed your finger at Clementine, "It's your fuckin' fault that he's dead maybe if you-"

"Nick, calm down. It's not her-" Carlos tried to scold him, but he just interrupted him.

"No it is. She went with me instead of him, obviously injured." Nick spat and then stormed off.

Clementine sighed, and Carlos put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He'll come around, he's just looking for someone to blame."

Looking back at Pete's corpse, she crossed her arms. "There's a bullet in his head, and I know when he ran off his gun had ran out. So someone else shot him. Or else he would be a walker right now," Clementine said, looking at Carlos to see if he was seeing what she was hinting at. 

Suddenly, it clicked and he understood, "You're hinting that maybe Carver did this?" And she nodded, explaining, "He said he lived 'next door,' so he it could only be him. There's no one else here for miles, except Walkers."

It was falling into place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, little plot changes huh???? A lot of different things are coming, children. you have no idea what's ahead. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Clementine groans as her butt hurts from sitting on the ground, and she tries to get up but something's holding her down, and when she turns hear head it turns out to be hand cuffs. She tugs, confused why she's cuffed and tries to pull up once more._

_Suddenly, the cuffs break and she's free and she she runs as fast as she can to home- to Sarah._

_She sees them, outside._

_Sarah's crying, she notices._

_And as she walks up Sarah cries harder, pointing at Clementine, and Carlos aims at her._

_"WAIT-"_

_But it's too late, the bullet enters her head and she collapses to the ground. She's dead-_

_But she's been dead for a while._

 

* * *

 

 

Clementine gasped, holding her hand to her heart as it pounds. She touches her head to see if there's any blood, but she doesn't feel any.

She sighs, her heart beat calming down and she looks around at the sky, a dark blue. She spots Luke keeping watch, so she wriggles out of Sarah's grasp slowly and sits next to him.

"Hey," she says, and he looks at her with tired eyes. "Why aint you sleepin'?" He asks and she simply shrugs, fiddling with her fingers, finally answering, "Nightmare."

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" He asks her and there's a comfortable pause before she nods, "I was cuffed at the start, it was just like Lee," she says and his face saddens, as he remembers the story of Lee, "how I cuffed him when he was- Anyways, um, the cuffs broke and I raced back to you guys.. Sarah was crying and when she saw me she cried harder and I was so confused by then and... Carlos shot me, right between my head."

"I realized I was dead, but I was dead for a while, Luke. I was a walker," Clementine says, her voice shaky at the end. She never wanted to become a walker. It was what killed Lee, if she hadn't-

"Hey, hey, hey," Luke says, hugging Clementine and she wonders why she's not fighting the hug but she just falls into it, allowing it to happen as she cries.


	6. Chapter 6

 

She climbs up the ladder, Luke holding out his arms to her. "Don't look down," he says, and Clementine does the opposite of what he says, looking down, before hurrying to get to the top. 

When she reaches the top, her eyes gleam from excitement. It's so pretty up here, she thinks. Hurrying, she takes out her bincoulars and scans the horizion, noticing nothing strange in particular. Then her eyes pick it up, a few lights. 

"I see lights!" She shouts and Luke shouts back, "Lights? How many?"

She counts them, they're flickering. Switching between two and four, "I.. They keep switching." She calls out. No reply. "Luke?" She asks again, still no answer and she looks back. He's not there. Her eyes trail up and she notices there's a crowd of people and weapons are drawn. That can't be good.

She slides down the sides of the latter, making her way over to the crowd carefully, pushing through as she can hear people arguing and over lapping each other. She notices Sarah, hiding behind her dad and looking frightened. Who could've caused so much panic? 

Her eyes land on him, breath hitching in her throat and for a few seconds her ears drown out all the arguing and loud voices. Her golden eyes landing on him and taking in every feature. 

"Kenny?" She asks, unsure and afraid, as if her mind is playing tricks on her and she's truly gone mad. He's quiet for a moment before speaking out in a more friendly tone, "Clem?"

It's as if time stops right there and slows down, as if it's one of those cheesy movies. She quickly runs into his arms and he allows her, holding her and petting her shoulders. She actually cried, real tears falling from her face. She can hear people talking but she doesn't care, allowing him to take her inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll be pushing out longer ones now.  
> Bit of an update;  
> I've been going through major depression and relationship problems, which has caused me to not be able to write anything BUT sad stuff. I've also been going through a sexual assault case but it's getting better. Please be patient with me as I slowly push out these chapters, I'll be focusing on making them longer than pushing them out at fast rates.


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings, everyone. I'm going to be re-writing this entire story but... there will be some changes.

 

The chapters will be longer and I'll try to have a consistent schedule of uploads, maybe once or twice every two weeks. There will also be MAJOR plot changes in the story and there will be a slower, less rushed pacing.

I'll be focusing a little less on Clarah, THOUGH it will be the main focus. I don't want it to feel like it's entirely them and the world does not exist around them, no.

Anyways, stay tuned!


End file.
